


Little Brother

by lethargicProfessor



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, angst war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicProfessor/pseuds/lethargicProfessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rahndom asked you:<br/>Passing this Angst War prompt for anyone who is interested. Tim Drake forgets everything and everyone, save one person (up to you who and the rest of his family's reaction)</p>
<p>For GoodLuckDetective's Angst War</p>
<p>(that i apparently forgot to post oops)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brother

“Where’s Damian?” Dick frowned, watching Tim struggle out of bed. The younger vigilante wheezed, bracing himself against the headboard. He watched Dick warily, looking around his room like he had never seen it before. “Where is he?”

“Tim, calm down,” he stepped into the room slowly, holding his hands up when Tim tried to scramble away. “Tim! You’re still injured, get back in bed—“

“Who the _hell_ are you?” Tim snapped, wobbling uncertainly. “Why are you here? Where _am_ I?”

Dick froze, watching Tim carefully. He…seemed serious… “Tim, what are you talking about? It’s me? Dick?”

Tim scoffed, glancing at the window as if he could escape through there. He could, but not in his current condition. “Yeah, you are, but that doesn’t answer anything.”

“Tim…It’s me. Your brother. Just…please calm down. You’re injured and you need rest.” Dick walked over slowly, dodging the swat aimed his way. “Tim, you’re gonna pull your stitches!”

“I don’t care!” Tim tried to lunge past him, wheezing as Dick’s arms locked around his waist. “I want to see Damian!”

“You can see him later!” Struggling, Dick dragged him back to bed. “Look, talk to me first, please? What happened to you?”

“I don’t know.” He didn’t pout, but looked to be well on his way. “I can’t remember.”

“Anything? At all?” Tim shook his head, crossing his arms. “What’s your name?”

“Tim, apparently.” Dick resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“What about your parents? Or brothers or anything?” Dick sat on the edge of the bed, watching Tim as he slowly shook his head.

“I can’t remember anything. Just Damian. I need to see him. I want to make sure he’s okay.” 

Dick sighed, closing his eyes. “…I’ll take you to Damian, Tim. I promise. You just need to recover first, alright?” A trip to the cemetery would only aggravate him more.

Tim frowned, unimpressed, but nodded slowly. “Fine. After I get better.”

Dick smiled, wondering how he was going to break it to Tim that his brother was dead, again. 


End file.
